


Stretch My Body

by Dapplemii



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: may or may not write a second chapter, post canon ren route, teen and up cuz its dmmd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: Aoba has returned to his daily life, but no more does he deny the other existence within him. And... he's better off for it.A short one shot about Aoba's life post Ren route.





	Stretch My Body

It had been months since the incident at Oval Tower and Ren had come home, filling the hole in Aoba’s heart. Things began to go back to normal, or as normal as things would ever be for Aoba. It was back to work for him, but now there was no fear. No stress about the rib teams and rhyme players or mind control plots from beyond the wall of the Platinum Jail. When Ren came back it seemed all was right in Aoba’s world. Despite their separation from being one, he felt whole again. It was because he wasn’t alone anymore. He had been carrying the weight of himself as only a third of what should have been. Now Reason and Desire worked together, and Aoba was better for it. Aoba grew used to Desire’s integration in time. Of course, his sex drive went up, which Ren was only happy to oblige with. Ren understood, and just like that they were balanced.

But Aoba felt Desire’s influence in other ways. He would impulsively grab hair ties to put his hair up, not because of the pain, there was no pain anymore, but just to get a weight off his neck. It was nice. He was better at understanding the signals his body was sending him. When he was hungry, he got up to make himself food and drink more water. When he was feeling down, he would get up and go see his friends or talk about it openly with Ren. Ren… Desire definitely had a hand in their decision to take their relationship farther, and so far, it brought them nothing but happiness.

Mainly, he felt the urge to move his body. He had never realized it before but now after sitting down for too long he got the itch to get up and stretch, and it felt good. Lately, when he checked the step counter on his coil, he found that he had in fact been walking more lately, and again felt better because of it. His attention span may have shortened a bit, but now Aoba was even more driven and committed as a person. Aoba sometimes tried to separate the thoughts in his head, identify which ones came from his other self. It was easy whenever he had an intrusive thought or the sudden urge to do something else besides what he was currently doing. Random dirty thoughts were of course also his work as well.

_“They’re yours too, you know.”_

And there it was. Sometimes when Aoba concentrated and was successful in separating his mind into its parts the two would talk to each other. Desire was able to become more vocal, and now there was no pain, no fear of an unknown evil in his head. After a strangely long line of customers at the junk shop to which Aoba was clerking, he felt uncomfortable in his chair, so he turned each way to crack his back.

_“I want out.”_

Out of the shop or…?

_“I want out.”_

Aoba sighed, he knew what Desire was asking for, but there were still plenty of people on the small shop. Must have been because of the new allmates. Most stores weren’t selling the old parts anymore, so people came to the junk shop if they needed them. Despite everything that happened, the island still held an out with the old and in with the new, mentality. Aoba stood up and walked up to Haga who was lifting boxes of parts onto a shelf.

“Oh Aoba, do you need something?”

“Haga-san are there any deliveries today? I’d kind of like to go stretch my legs.”

“Oh well there are a few but they aren’t scheduled to be sent out until later.”

“Would you mind if I took them now?” Aoba asked a bit impatiently.

“Sure, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Haga huffed as he went to lift another heavy box up onto a shelf. “Just don’t…” Haga began, but Aoba was already in the back room grabbing at the boxes to be delivered.

Most of them were small enough to fit into his bag so he shoved them in and entered the addresses into his coil. Aoba peaked his head out of the storage room, Haga seemed to have everything under control. He felt a slight pulse in his head, someone was being impatient.

Aoba put his hands on the table where his bag was and closed his eyes. The pulse became more prominent, but it still didn’t hurt like it used to. It didn’t take losing consciousness from pain anymore, he just let himself fall, sure that there was someone to catch him. When Aoba’s eyes opened, they were bright gold. With a smirk on his face, Aoba grabbed his bag and the residual packages that didn’t fit then headed out of the shop without a word. The bell on the door jingled as he exited. He set the few boxes in his arms down and stretched, reaching his arms over his head and feeling the pull on his muscles. It felt so good to stretch _his_ body.

_“Thank you”_


End file.
